


An Overnight Affair

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Public Sex, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace stay over at Steve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overnight Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 13. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [A Little More Touch Me](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/34811.html).

Now that's Steve's pretty much pushed him into it once, Danny is actually really demonstrative, which pleases Steve to no end, and not just because he's reaping the rewards of it. Just with the way Danny generally _is_ , Steve would have pegged him as the type of guy who enjoys physical contact, and even more so after seeing how often he hugs Grace.

It's crazy how _good_ Steve feels every time Danny sits closer to him than is strictly necessary or holds his hand in the car or lies down at night, pressed up against him, despite the fact that there's a whole lot of open space on his other side. It's the kind of feeling he never wants to end.

Steve doesn't know how it was for Danny and Rachel, but it's a fair guess that Danny had sort of shut down on that when he realized that sex wasn't going to happen like it used to. It's a total shame, really, because Steve suspects a little physical comfort could have gone a long way toward helping that situation, but that's neither here nor there, at this point. Of course it's not, because now Danny is all Steve's, and Steve is determined that they'll make this work. The best part is that Danny seems to be on pretty much the same page, too.

And okay, the thing is that Steve sees Grace fairly often. Sometimes they have team nights on Grace weekends, so she ends up coming to hang out with them, and often enough, they'll pick Grace up on the way to Steve's house, where they'll have dinner and stay for awhile, before Danny takes Grace back to his apartment for the night.

And then one night, they pick Grace up and head back to Steve's house, and everything's going as well as ever. Grace complains about doing her homework, but she gets it finished and cons the both of them into playing Barbies with her. Steve had discovered pretty quickly that Barbies are most definitely not the same as action figures, and that Grace has very definitive ideas about what her Barbies like to do. They'll go to work (and train dolphins or catch bad guys, because they're cool like that) or to the beach, or sometimes even to a football game, but they most definitely never play tennis or go rock climbing. When Steve asks about that last one, he's told that Barbie doesn't like heights, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Grace doesn't either.

All in all, not too bad a night, considering he spends most of it playing with dolls. It hits Grace's bed time, and Steve automatically starts cleaning stuff up since that means they'll be leaving pretty much any minute, except then Danny tells Grace to go upstairs and get ready for bed, and Steve stops dead in his tracks and stares at Danny, a Barbie clutched in one hand, and a book in the other.

Danny purposely doesn't look at him for a little while, rounding all of Grace's stuff up in a pile so it'll be mostly ready for when they leave need to leave. "Look, I know I probably should have asked first, but is it-"

"You really think you need to ask?"

"No, obviously I do not, seeing as I didn't ask. Not until you looked at me like I was crazy, that is."

"That was surprise, Danny. You always take Grace home at night."

"Maybe I like the idea that she might start to think of this as home, too," Danny mumbles.

Sometimes Danny does this, just says something that makes Steve feel like a giant marshmallow whose gooey insides are just going to melt all over the floor. He grins at Danny, who smiles back at him, and they just stay like that until Grace comes back downstairs, looking pretty sleepy.

"Come on, monkey. Let's get you to bed, huh?" Danny gives him a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah. She can sleep in Mary's old room."

Danny goes up and gets her settled, and Steve figures he may as well start getting ready for bed, himself. He's just spitting toothpaste in the sink when Danny comes in. "You can have the guest room," Steve offers, because he has no idea what, if anything, Danny has told Grace about them.

"No need. I sat her down last weekend and told her we were seeing each other when we talked about staying over here."

Steve ducks his head and presses a lingering kiss to Danny's lips before pulling away and heading to bed. Danny joins him a few minutes later, and Steve curls around him, happy in a way he never would have expected when the day started. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

***

Steve doesn't really think there's any more that needs to be said on the matter of Danny and Grace having stayed over, what with everything going so well. He suspects it's going to become more of a regular occurrence, and he's looking forward to it. He pretty much adores Grace and would love the chance to see her more often, not to mention that not having to give up nights he could spend with Danny is always a good thing in his book.

Danny clearly has a different opinion on whether or not there's anything left to be said, as Steve finds out the next day at dinner. They're at a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant Kono swears by, having a beer and waiting for their food, when Steve feels a hand on his thigh. He very nearly jumps, but years of training have provided him with excellent control of his physical reactions. Well, most of them, anyway. It's difficult to control his dick's reaction to the close proximity of someone else's hand, particularly when said hand belongs to Danny.

Danny plays it like a champ, nothing about him giving away that his hand is doing anything other than resting in his own lap, when in reality, it's busy caressing Steve's dick through his pants. Steve strongly suspects he wouldn't even try to stop Danny if Danny decided to actually take his dick out, but nothing of the sort happens. Steve works at controlling his breathing, hardly even aware that Chin and Kono are still sitting across the booth from them, laughing at something Danny said.

Then Danny leans over to whisper in his ear and says, "I want you to get yourself off, Steven. Right here, right now. Been thinking about it since last night, when I got up to piss, only to find you getting my girl a glass of water and helping her get back to sleep after a nightmare. How is it that you being all 'Uncle Steve' is so _hot_ , hmm? You know what, I'm gonna leave my hand right where it is, because I want to _feel_ you come. Think you can do that for me?"

Danny leans back and Steve nods almost imperceptibly, but Danny seems to think that's just fine as a form of agreement. He goes back to chatting, and Steve has no idea how Chin and Kono could possibly not know what's going on here, but he's going to just stick with the they idea that they don't.

He casually slides his hand under the table, not quite sure how he's going to do this when Danny's hand is essentially in the way. He rubs his hand over his thigh in anticipation, and when his thumb catches on his pocket, he gets an idea. He adjusts himself slightly, allowing a little bit more room in his pockets, just enough to comfortably slide a couple of fingers inside and nudge at his cock.

Steve flicks them back and forth a few times, trying not to thrust his hips in response to the pressure. He's not even sure how it's possible, but he's at it for less than ten minutes before he feels like he's going to come. He shifts to the right, and his fingers are prodding at his balls, and it's just going to take one good push for this all to be over. He has no clue how Danny knows that, but he _must_ , because he picks just that time to give Steve's cock a nice squeeze, and Steve jerks a little bit in his seat as he comes.

He's pretty sure he manages to keep a straight face, but Chin and Kono have obviously noticed something is up with him. Steve coughs to hide his embarrassment, and he starts randomly talking about football, because it's the first thing that comes to mind. Eventually, after what Steve can only describe as a thorough groping, Danny lets go of his cock. Steve tries and fails not to shift around, uncomfortable in his now-sticky pants.

Steve really needs to get Danny to talk about his issues, because as much as Steve had enjoyed that, they really can't go on indefinitely with Danny touching Steve but not letting Steve touch him. Steve most definitely loves that they're getting close to the point of Danny's kid staying over at his house, but at times like this, the whole erectile dysfunction thing feels like a big stumbling block.

Maybe he'll worry about it tomorrow, when he isn't getting looks that say he's going to have to make up something to explain to Chin and Kono what just happened. Yeah, tomorrow's good.


End file.
